A Long Way Folge 17
by Snuggles2
Summary: Manche Fragen sind gar nicht so einfach zu stellen...


A LONG WAY

Folge 17 - "Viele Gedanken und eine Frage"

by Snuggles

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "SeaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kristen, ich liebe dich so sehr - willst du meine Frau werden? - Nein, das ist zu direkt - Kristen, seit Carol hab ich niemanden mehr so geliebt wie dich, na außer Lucas, aber das ist was anderes. - Nein, so geht das auch nicht. Kristen, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, es fällt mir schwer..., nein, dann fragt sie mich gleich ob ich fremdgegangen bin!"

"Hey Captain, führst du Selbstgespräche?"

"Äh Chief, nein, ich... na ja... ich überlege wie ich Kristen fragen kann ob sie mich heiraten will."

Maniow Crocker lächelt. "Wie wär's denn mit 'Kristen, willst du mich heiraten?'"

"Nein, das ist einfallslos. Es sollte originell sein und ich möchte ihr klar machen das ich es nicht wegen der Tradition mache, sondern weil ich ihr und jedem auf der Welt zeigen möchte wie sehr ich sie liebe!"

"Aber ist es denn so einfach, ich meine eine Familie auf einem U-Boot, ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe Bill Noice erläutert warum ich auf jedem Fall bei Kristen bleiben werde und ich eher mit Kristen und Lucas die seaQuest verlassen würde, als mich von ihr zu trennen. Da hat er mir sein okay gegeben, außerdem freut er sich für mich."

"Tsja, dann musst du dir wohl nur noch überlegen wie du sie fragen willst - obwohl sie dich auf jeden Fall heiraten wird, sie liebt dich Nathan!"

"Ja, aber vielleicht möchte sie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes und der gescheiterten zweiten Ehe nicht mehr heiraten."

Crocker schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Nein, wenn ihr das noch zu schaffen machen würde, hätte sie sich nicht so mit Leib und Seele auf dich eingelassen, glaub mir Nathan, ich sehe so etwas. Aber wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, möchtest du sie einerseits nicht in die Enge treiben, so das sie sich gezwungen sieht ja zu sagen und andererseits würdest du ihr am liebsten vor allen deine Liebe erklären und ihr zeigen das du absolut zu ihr stehst, oder?"

"Genau! Aber wie soll ich das denn bitte machen? Außerdem sollte ich vorher auch mit Lucas sprechen, obwohl ich glaube das er längst weiß und sich auch freut das ich Kristen heiraten möchte. Aber er soll trotzdem nicht das Gefühl haben, ausgeschlossen zu sein und nicht mit entscheiden zu können."

"Na dann red mit ihm, vielleicht kann er ja auch Kristen ja auch mal ganz diskret darauf ansprechen, dann wüsstest du was sie darüber denkt und kannst dich dementsprechend Verhalten, ohne dich der Gefahr auszusetzen sie zu verletzten."

"Das ist es! Ich gehe am Besten sofort zu Lucas!"

"Na dann, viel Glück!"

"Danke!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hallo Lucas! Bist du mit auspacken fertig?" Der Captain betritt die Kabine seines Sohns und lässt den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

"Ja Dad, die Ferien als Geburtstagsgeschenk waren eine super Idee. Ich hab sie unendlich genossen. Aber obwohl ich meine Ally vermisse, bin ich froh wieder hier zu sein!" Der Teenager macht eine kurze Pause. "Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich doch zu beneiden. Ich habe zwei zu Hause, die seaQuest mit der Crew, Darwin und den Computern mit den Unglaublichen Möglichkeiten. Und mein anderes zu Hause ist dein Strandhaus. Dort hab ich Ruhe, Darwin, Ally und immer bist du und Kristen bei mir, ich bin froh endlich eine Familie zu haben."

"Ich auch kiddo und deshalb wollte ich auch mit dir reden."

"Worüber?"

"Über mich und Kristen. Du weißt das ich sie Liebe und ich würde sie gerne fragen..."

"Ob sie dein Frau werden will." Beendet Lucas den Satz seines Vaters.

"Ja, aber vor her wollte ich dich fragen ob es okay für dich ist. Ich meine wenn du es lieber nicht möchtest, es muss nicht sein. Wir sind ja auch so glücklich, ich möchte nichts erzwingen."

"Eben."

"Eben was?"

"Wir sind glücklich. Lawrence und Cynthia waren es nie und trotzdem haben sie geheiratet. Es konnte nicht gut gehen. Bei uns ist das etwas anderes. Wir sind schon so glücklich, einfach weil wir eine Familie sind. (Klingt es vielleicht schöner wenn man sagt: Wir sind schon so glücklich, einfach weil wir uns als Familie zusammen gefunden haben.) Ich würde mich freuen wenn du es amtlich machst!"

"Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr mich das freut, Lucas! Aber da ist noch etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was Kristen über eine Hochzeit denkt. Einerseits würde ich sie gerne vor der gesamten Crew fragen, andererseits hab ich Angst sie damit zu einem 'Ja' zu nötigen. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du sie vielleicht mal unauffällig danach fragen könntest."

"Das brauch ich nicht mehr."

"Wieso?"

"Weil wir schon darüber geredet haben. Sie hat überlegt, ob sie nicht den ersten Schritt machen und dich fragen sollte, aber sie hat gedacht, das du nach Carol vielleicht nicht mehr heiraten willst und wollte dich mit der Erinnerung nicht weh tun."

"Sie hat recht, die Gedanken daran haben mich sehr verletzt aber ich habe mich gezwungen darüber nachzudenken und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Carol nicht gewollt hätte das ich für immer einsam bleibe und das ich mich schon längst für ein neues Leben mit dir und Kristen entschlossen habe. Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Lucas." Er schaut den Jungen verschwörerisch an. "Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Bitte an dich un den Chief, wenn wir in 2 Tagen kurz für den Routine Check andocken..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 Tage später steht Captain Nathan Bridger mit seinem Sohn in einem Juweliergeschäft. "Nein, der ist zu protzig, was meinst du, Lucas?"

"Du hast recht, er passt nicht zu ihr. Der Ring sollte schlicht aber trotzdem elegant und wunder schön sein."

Plötzlich zeigt Nathan auf einen Ring in einer anderen Auslage. "Der ist's!"

"Wau, Dad, der kostet sicher ein Vermögen!"

"Das ist es mir wehrt, ich nehme ihn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Am nächsten Tag steht Dr. Kristen Westphalen verwundert auf der seaQuest. Sie hatte eine Freundin besucht und sucht Nathan.

Die Ärztin klopft an seine Kabinentür. Keine Antwort. Sie schaut hinein, aber der Raum ist leer. Also schließt sie die Tür wieder und geht zu Lucas Kajüte.

Der Teen öffnet ihr mit ernsten Gesicht. "Der Captain? Keine Ahnung aber wenn sein Pal aus ist schau doch mal auf der Brücke nach."

"Das mach ich, danke Lucas."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Auf der Brücke angekommen trifft sie Commander Ford und nimmt beiläufig war, dass er versucht ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Commander wissen sie vielleicht wo ich den Captain finden kann? Er hat seinen Pal abgeschaltet:"

"Nein, tut mir leid." Jonathan Ford setzt einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Aber ich habe ihn vor einer halben Stunde bei Chief Crocker gesehen, vielleicht weiß er wo der Captain hin wollte."

"Und wo ist der Chief?"

"Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, tut mir leid."

"Schon okay, danke Commander."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In der Kantine findet Kristen Manilow Crocker. "Guten Tag Chief."

"Hallo Doktor, schön sie an Bord wiederzusehen."

"Danke, wissen sie vielleicht wo Captain Bridger steckt?"

Der Sicherheitschief kratzt sich am Kopf. "Nein, ich habe vor einer Weile mit ihm gesprochen, aber dann hatte er etwas zu erledigen, wo er dann hin ist weiß ich nicht."

Verwundert schüttelt die rothaarige Ärztin den Kopf. "Also wirklich, das hier ist ein U-Boot. Er kann sich weder in Luft auflösen, noch mal eben in die Stadt etwas besorgen fahren. Aber trotzdem danke."

Damit geht sie und sieht nicht, wie Manilow ihr verschmitzt nach sieht.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Im Gang trift Kristen auf Miguel Ortiz und Tim O'Neill die sie ebenfalls begrüßen.

"Hallo ihr zwei. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig was der Captain gerade macht?"

Auffällig gleichzeitig zucken sie mit den Schultern. "Nein, aber versuchen sie es doch mal bei Darwin." Meint Tim O'Neill.

Dr. Westphalen säufst. "Ja, das werde ich dann wohl tun." Damit macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Moon Pool.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hallo Darwin. Hast du den Captain gesehen?"

"Nein, hat Darwin nicht."

Irritiert schaut sie auf den Delphin. Kommt es ihr nur so vor, oder sieht das Tier belustigt aus? 'So ein Unfug Kristen, du siehst ja Gespenster. Aber wo könnte er sein?'

Während sie in Gedanken versunken durch einen Gang geht, fällt ihr die Mess Hall ins Auge. Sie öffnet sie und wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Drinnen ist alles dunkel. Nur einige rote Kerzen und Teelichter brennen. Die normalerweise sicher befestigten Tische sind weg geräumt, auf dem Boden liegt eine Decke mit einem einladenden Picknick darauf.

Während Kristen noch staunt, kommt Nathan, in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, langsam auf sie zu. "Hallo Kristen, ich hab dich vermisst." Sagt er zärtlich.

Allmählich findet sie die Sprache wieder, zumindestens reicht es zu zwei Worten. "Wau! Was?..."

Er lächelt sie an. "Eine Überraschung, die anderen wissen Bescheid und haben mir geholfen."

"Worüber wissen sie Bescheid?" Fragt die Doktorin neugierig.

"Darüber, das ich dich Liebe und heute mal ganz in Ruhe mit dir zusammen sein möchte."

"Du hast...!" Weiter kommt sie mit ihrer ungläubigen Frage nicht.

"Ja, habe ich. Es ist alles geklärt, auch mit Admiral Noyce. Wir dürfen mit Lucas zusammen hier bleiben. Ich hoffe ich habe dich damit nicht zu sehr überrumpelt." Sagt er etwas unsicher als sie schweigt.

Aber dann fängt sie an zu strahlen und küsst ihn. "Das hast du, aber das ist okay, du glaubst nicht wie glücklich ich bin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Das Essen wird sehr romantisch, Manilow hatte sogar Champagner besorgt.

Dann schiebt Nathan ihr ein samtblaues Kästchen zu. Als sie es aufmacht weiten sich ihre Augen, fragend schaut sie in Nathans Augen. "Ist es das was ich denke?"

"Ich hoffe doch das du das denkst." Damit steht er auf, geht noch näher an sie heran, kniet sich vor sie und nimmt ihre Hand. "Kristen Westphalen, willst du meine Frau werden, mit mir und dem Jungen eine Familie sein?" (Das klingt ja alles schön und gut, aber ich glaube es wäre diesmal romantischer wenn er Lucas weg lässt und bloß fragt : "Kristen Westphalen, willst du meine Frau werden?")

Sprachlos nickt sie und fällt ihn um den Hals bevor er ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger steckt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hand in Hand gehen Nathan Bridger und Kristen Westphalen den Gang entlang. Auf die neugierigen Blicke der Senior Crew sagt Nathan beiläufig, mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lipppen. "Ach übrigens, wir haben uns gerade verlobt."

Damit nehmen sie die Glückwünsche der Crew und später, privater, die von Lucas entgegen.

ENDE FOLGE 17


End file.
